


The Christmas Present

by Misty123



Series: Love of the common people [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: Severus go to London to see the Christmas lights, Christmas Tree and visit Harrods with his new family members
Series: Love of the common people [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeraV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraV/gifts), [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> Do not own the characters of Harry potter and I am not making any money from this story, another story of fluff, Severus being spoiled

Severus looked at his advent calendar and opened door number ten, and after taking and eating the chocolate behind the door he nodded and went to his bedroom. He was already washed and dressed and had breakfast this morning, he was waiting for his new nanny and his two uncles to come and take him to London by train to see the Christmas lights in Oxford Street and to visit Harrods for him to see Father Christmas. Which he thought personally was stupid because he had everything he needed and his new grumpy but nice grandpa was a barber and Father Christmas was a family friend, and his grandpa always cut his hair and was the last customer that grandpa had on Christmas eve. So, to be very safe he had given his present list for Father Christmas to grandpa, so he knew that it would be personally given to him.

When Severus was in his newly decorated bedroom, he had chosen the wallpaper and colours for the room. On one wall was a big picture of a forest with some animals featured, his bed (which he had picked, because he was a big boy) was a bunk bed that had a desk and selves under the bed, his toys were tidily put away in his pirate chests, and his books were on the shelves around his bedroom. He also had his own television now, which his new uncles had persuaded his new great nanny to give him. In fact, his bedroom was so wonderful that when he was to be sent to his bedroom his da (his ma never thought he was naughty!) would send him to his parents’ bedroom, where he would be very bored and contemplate why he been naughty. But his ma would always sneak him some biscuits and cake while he was being incredibly quiet in his parent’s room. 

he took from his hiding place all the pocket money he saved up since his parents wedding, it was a grand total of £10.00 and he really hoped it was enough for what he wanted to buy. He heard the back door opening and the voices not only his uncles, nanny but also his great nanny were here, he rushed downstairs to meet them after carefully putting his money in his trousers pocket. His ma sat at the kitchen table talking to his nanny and great nanny, his ma could not come today because she was pregnant with his twin siblings. He tugged at his uncle Craig till he got his attention and took him into the dining room where he gave the £10.00, he saved to his uncle to look after till they got to London. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small family group had made their way though regent street and oxford street and had seen the Christmas Lights on top of a red London bus. Severus had been in the wonderful Christmas Grotto and sat on Father Christmas lap and told him what he wanted for Christmas; he had given his toy from Father Christmas to his nanny to look after. They were now in the Chocolate café having a drink, and of course he had the hot chocolate with whipped cream on top sprinkled with chocolate sprinkles. Nanny had in front of her the store booklet that listed where the different departments were located. Everybody told nanny what departments they wanted to visit, his uncles listed the toy department, his nanny had put the book shop and music shop where she wanted to visit. The food hall of course was a must for everybody to visit, and great nanny picked the sweet and cake hall. The Christmas shop was listed as a must for everybody to visit that day, Severus whispered to his uncle Tony that he had to go to a particular department. His uncles whispered amongst themselves and decided something. 

Severus found himself being escorted to the perfume and makeup department by his uncle Tony and Great nanny. When they found the department, Severus started looking for the item he needed to buy with his pocket money, he was nearly crying in anger and disappointment, because he could not see what he needed to buy for his ma. Was not Harrods the shop that had everything, how could the shop disappoint him like this. Great nanny asked him what he was looking for and he calmed down just enough to manage to sign what he needed to buy. His nanny took the three of them to the café in the food hall where everybody was going to meet again to ensure nobody would get lost, his great nanny then asked Tony to go back to the department to find his ma’s Christmas present. It was a short time later when Tony returned to Severus and Great nanny, he showed Severus that he had brought the present he had saved up to buy for his ma, in fact the present was better than he thought it would be. The rest of the day passed quickly for the family group, and Severus was soon asleep on the train back to Stevenage.

It had been strange to see all the wizarding children appearing in dribs and drabs from the supposedly secret wizarding platform of nine and three quarters. Severus had seen the children and their families and wondered if he really wanted to go to the magic school, his real mother had told him about. He knew that it would be cool to go to the school, but he did not want to miss and be away from his family for exceptionally long period of times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Christmas morning, and Severus woke up and found at the end of his bed a pillowcase filled with presents from Father Christmas, and he started to open them. His three familiars and Shadow looked on as he opened the presents which included books, puzzles, toy cars and Star Wars figures. At the bottom of the pillowcase, he found a Cadbury chocolate selection box, a walnut, and a satsuma. It was about an hour later when his da popped his head around his bedroom door and told him to come downstairs where his ma and great nanny was waiting for him. Also, his cousin Mills and his aunt and uncle had already stayed the night as well, and he knew they would be downstairs waiting for him to join them. He knew that after breakfast and when he had got dressed everybody else in his exceptionally large family were coming round to spend the next few days with his family. In fact, his two uncles Craig and Tony would be sharing his room tonight, his Great nanny and new nanny and grumpy grandpa would be staying with them and in the spare room. The rest of his family were going to be bringing bedclothes and blow-up mattresses to sleep on tonight and may be the next night as well!

It was after breakfast, and his nanny and grumpy grandpa had arrived and shooed ma into their living room and had taken over cooking the Christmas Dinner. Soon everybody else in his family arrived and all the presents under the tree, and what everybody else had brought were divided into piles on the floor. The two piles of presents for himself and his cousin Mills dwarfed everybody else’s in the family, he was surprised that they had so many presents but his cousin just viewed it as a normal occurrence that they should have the most presents in their families.

Severus finally ended up with loads of smaller presents, but his major present from his nanny and grumpy grandpa was an electric charged Ferrari that he could drive, he had seen it at Harrods toy department when they had visited the store before Christmas. His other presents included the Star Wars Millennium Falcon and the Death Star. 

His da had brought him a Manchester united football shirt, and his two uncles had brought him a Crystal Palace football shirt, really thought Severus if this rivalry concerning football teams continued, then he would have to have to start following a rugby team!

After himself and Mills had opened their pile of presents, and of course all his family had ahhed and ohhed over them, the adults opened their presents. Severus waited with bated breath when his ma picked his present and started opening it. He thought by the questioning look at her face that she didn’t like it, and he was devastated because he had saved ALL HIS POCKET MONEY TO PAY FOR IT! But his ma looked up at Severus and she was crying, and suddenly Severus ended in her lap being thanked and cuddled by her. And when his uncle Craig explained that Severus had saved all his pocket money for the present, he had to then ENDURE KISSES from his ma. Really his ma was so sappy now that she was pregnant!

Of course, Severus then had to answer his da questions about the perfume set that Severus had brought, Severus had to admit that he had lip read when his ma had said to his Great nanny that she wanted this new perfume that was being advertised, but with the Severus siblings coming and other expenses then she would gladly go without. So, Severus had decided that he was going to buy the perfume for his ma’s Christmas present. The rest of the day passed as most other Christmas days did, Severus and his cousin played with their presents. The adults in the family even played with them, and later everybody sat down to the Christmas dinner, and then watched TV in the evening.


End file.
